It is often desirable to detect the location of physical objects in a particular area. Maintaining situational awareness of the physical objects, particularly the objects that are important to operations within an industry, is desirable so that key assets are not improperly removed or displaced. Moreover, situational awareness of physical objects can provide information that can later be used to optimize operations in an industry. Areas where such situational awareness are desirable include casinos, sports venues, construction sites, factories, military bases, and retail stores, for example.
Known techniques for tracking physical objects employ passive or active sensor observations that are used to calculate or report an object's physical location. At times, however, the physical object whose location is to be detected are passive objects that require external observations using lasers, cameras, radar, sonar, induction sensors, infrared sensors, or other known sensors. Other times, even when the physical object includes the capability to derive and transmit its location, circumstances may arise where these capabilities are unavailable due to cost issues or due to interference by external environmental factors.